The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry
The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry is the eighth episode of The Squidward Files that premiered on January 13, 2013. The previous episode was The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab, and the next will be The Squidward Files: Hurricane Squidward. Plot Patrick accidentally gets Squidward into a rap battle with the Purple Dragons Leader, risking the high security of the diary. Characters *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) Awards This episode hasn't won any awards yet. Transcript *''(Patrick walks around in the mall and bumps into a hooded figure. The hood comes down and it appears to be the Purple Dragons Leader).'' *'Purple Dragons Leader': Hey, don't I recognise you from somewhere. Aren't you friends with the squid? *'Patrick': Oh, are you talking about Squidward? Yeah, I'm his best huddy in the whole wide world! *'Purple Dragons Leader': Well tell that sad sack that I'm gonna beat him dead the next time I lay my hands on him. *''(A businessman nearby catches the attention of the Purple Dragons Leader. Patrick walks over to see).'' *'Businessman Fish': Extra, extra, read all about it, Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry start tonight! *'Purple Dragons Leader': Sorry sir, Epic Rap Battles of what? *'Businessman Fish': You haven't heard of the Epic Rap Battles of Ocenary? I can't believe it! *'Purple Dragons Leader': So what exactly do you do in these, Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry thing? *'Businessman Fish': Please call me Nick. Anyway, in Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry, you get to rap battle any enemy of yours. If you win, you get something your really want. *'Purple Dragons Leader': Great! *''(Scene goes to letter going through Squidward`s door).'' *'Squidward': The usual mail, (sees a letter from Purple Dragons Leader) ''Purple Dragons! *(Squidward reads letter).'' *'Squidward': A rap battle against me? He gets the diary if he wins? *'SpongeBob': Sounds good. *'Squidward': Good? *''(Scene goes to Rapping Tournament Stage).'' *'Announcer': So tonight we have got, uh,. *'Purple Dragons Leader': Call me Leader. *'Announcer': Leader vs Squidward Tennisballs! *'Squidward': Tentacles! *'Announcer': Alright, when the beat starts, I want you to do your raps Leader. *''(Track plays).'' *'Purple Dragons Leader': (Raps) ''Alright Mr. Tentacles, your going down, I`m gonna get the attention of all the fish downtown. *'Squidward': ''(Raps) ''Help people! He`s making my ears bleed! I`m a true rapper, they call me MC! *'Patrick': Go get him Squiddy! *'Fan': MC Squidward! *'Purple Dragons Leader': ''(Angry) (Raps) ''He calls himself MC, he can`t even drink tea. *'Squidward': ''(Raps) ''Quit your anger man! You fell out of a van. *'Purple Dragons Leader': Listen up here folks, this is shocking, he went on a Halloween hunt, ringing and flipping knocking! *'Crowd': ''(Cheer for Purple Dragons Leader) *'Announcer': Who won? Who`s next? YOU DECIDE! Epic Rap Battle of Oceanry! *'Squidward': Who needs this? (Storms out) *''(Scene cuts to outside)'' *'SpongeBob': You done your best Squidward. *'Mr. Krabs': Pretty good raps. *'Squidward': I`ll get revenge on that punk... *''of episode'' Category:The Squidward Files Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles by Anonymous Users